


Don't Let Me Go

by vermilion_aura



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: For the end of the summer, Lelouch and Sayuri spend an intimate moment together.LelouchxOC





	Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> My goodness. It has been a while since I posted anything. My deepest apologies, folks. I have been so busy with work and my days off changed, which led to me working six days in a row last week as a result. Plus, I was busy yesterday and I didn't get a chance to sit down and write until this morning. With everything else I had to do today, I just managed to finish this little piece. It's been a while since I wrote anything with Lelouch and Sayuri and considering I got both seasons of the anime on Blu-Ray last week, it was only fair that I put something together, especially now that summer is nearing its end (to my dismay; I like the fall season, but I love summer more). Enjoy!

It was a clear night with a full moon illuminating the sands of what was once Miyako Island when Japan was still independent from the Holy Britannian Empire. The ocean was clear and gorgeous, and one could see the reefs underwater if they looked closely. Walking down the shoreline with her sandals in her hand, Sayuri breathed in the heavy scent of the ocean as the waves crashed down on the shore, drenching the white sand in the process. She tightly gripped the shawl wrapped around her shoulders with one hand as a slight breeze began to pick up, ruffling her shoulder length brown locks in the process.

She had stumbled across this private area of the beach when she went out walking by herself earlier in the day. Since then, she was anxious, hoping none of her other peers would find it as the school trip went along. It was as if the gods had heard her wish and granted it, for it was barren of anyone when she returned. The only thing she had left to do before this night was over was wait for her boyfriend to show up so he could enjoy the sights with her.

Since the exposure of her true identity to the world and killing the group responsible for the deaths of her parents, all Sayuri had known was anxiety. She was still surprised that she was allowed to return home despite her threat to Emperor Charles and the rest of the royal Britannian family; probably because the gods were on her side and the possible belief that defying her would incur their wrath. Even as she returned to Ashford Academy and resumed her educational path under her true name, her pureblood Britannian peers cowered in fear, bowed before her or a bit of both. Despite that, she still had the friends she made in the Student Council, which included her former betrothed and her boyfriend.

The thought of Lelouch made her realize how she broke the most important rule in her code: never fall in love with a Britannian, especially one of the Holy Britannian Empire. His true identity did come as a shock to her, and yet, she still fell for him. It came as an even bigger shock when he revealed their relationship to everyone at the academy the day she returned. With summer nearing its end, that particular relationship was definitely one she reflected on the most.

“Sayuri.”

The sudden voice from behind her snapped her out of her thoughts, and when her brain registered who it was, she turned around, her emerald eyes coming into contact with a familiar pair of amethyst orbs. He was still in his swim trunks, and he wore a white, short-sleeved buttoned shirt with the first three buttons undone.

“It’s about time you showed up, Lelouch. I was wondering when you were going to read my message.”

“Forgive me for making you wait, Your Highness. Suzaku and Rivalz had me join them for something earlier.”

She nodded. “I understand. It is important that you spend time with them. I know how much they mean to you.

“Anyways, I wanted you to see this area.”

She gestured with her head towards the ocean, and he looked at it in awe.

“This place is gorgeous. How is it that you stumbled across here without anyone else finding out about it?”

“I got lucky, I guess,” she replied with a shrug.

“Or perhaps the gods were on your side in regards to this place.”

She giggled slightly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and taking in the sight of the midnight blue sky, full moon and millions of stars.

“What were you thinking about before I showed up?” he asked with a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“Just everything that’s happened bringing me up to this point. I thought for sure that I would never have the chance to return here after the whole world discovered who I really am.”

“With the gods protecting you, I don’t see why you couldn’t return, Sayuri. With that knowledge, even Britannia had to stand down. Having you come back to the place that is still technically your country is proof of the respect that the Britannian Empire has now developed for you.

“You’re a lot more blessed than you realize. I’m sure you were granted those blessings the day you were born, and I’m happy to have fallen in love with such an amazing person.”

She rested her head against his shoulder. “I don’t know how love can break through the rules of my code, and yet, it did. Despite that, I wouldn’t want to change anything about it.

“Though I still have work to do, I wanted to be able to enjoy a peaceful moment with you, and that’s why I wanted you to come here and see this place. With what we still have to do, who know when we will get another moment to spend time together like this?”

“Then let’s savor this moment while we can.”

Following that statement, Lelouch wrapped his arms around Sayuri’s slender waist and pulled her in for a sweet, passionate kiss. Sayuri wraped her arms around his shoulders, wanting him as close to her as physically possible. Her fingers tangled in his short, ebony locks, her fingertips gently massaging the back of his head. She mewled softly into his mouth as they kissed, the full moon illuminating them while the waves crashed down on the shore.

He was disappointed when he had to pull away from her for some much-needed air, pressing his brow against her own so that he was still close to her.

“Since we have this part of the beach to ourselves, why don’t we take a swim, my little peach? I see that we’re still in our swimsuits.”

“It would be a sin to not take advantage of this opportunity. Let’s go.”

When he let go of her, Sayuri loosened her shawl and let it fall to the white sand, revealing the blue two-piece bikini with white polka dots she wore underneath. Lelouch kept his eyes on her, watching her as he loosened the rest of his buttons on his shirt, tossing the fabric in the direction of her shawl. With a poke to his chest, Sayuri made a break for the water with him following behind her.

A chill tore through her spine as the water hit her skin. “Damn. It’s a little chilly, but it’s manageable.”

She let out a small squeal when he splashed some water in her direction, and she decided to return the favor, managing to get some water in his face. Not the type to take defeat both on and off the battlefield, Lelouch swam over to her and seized her by the waist, capturing her lips in another kiss.

“This is the perfect way to end the summer season. Wouldn’t you think so, Sayuri?”

She nodded and smiled as she stole a quick kiss from him, catching him by surprise.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Guess I have more kisses to steal after what you just pulled off.”

With those words, he captured her lips again, savoring of moment of being in the ocean water while bathing under the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to write more fluff with these two. I just find them to be so adorable and my favorite couple among the few I have put together among my fan fiction collection. Now that I have all the _Code Geass_ episodes in my collection, I'm hoping I can write more. I am still attempting to put together _Beauty Slept in Sodom_. The process is slow, but I'm working on it whenever I get the chance. Keep your eyes peeled and check back!


End file.
